Harry potter and the Future
by Sirius Lupin
Summary: Harry and the gang think about their future before graduation
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Future

By: Sirius Lupin

It was the day before the graduation of Hermione, Harry, and Ron. In the boys dormitory Neville was nagging everyone because he thought that something bad was going to happen tomorrow. These few years he had become to sound like Professor Trelawney. 

"Shutup Neville" Harry said loudly

"But I know something bad will happen," Said Neville

"Just shutup Neville" harry said loudly. Neville quit talking but you could see that he wanted to say something. Up in the girl's dormitory the girls were comparing their dresses. All except Hermione who was studying for college. She was Head Girl and was excepted in German school of transfiguration. One of the best schools on the world she Harry and Ron would be the only ones going in the entire school. 

"Hermione will just stop reading that book and go do something more constructive," Parvati said. Hermione laughed Parvati just used word s off the top of her mind. She ignored her. Then the bell rang for dinner and they all went downstairs. Harry sat next to Hermione they sort of liked each other. During dinner they talked about what they'd take in college. Harry was taking advanced Defense against the Dark Arts where Professor Lupin was teaching, Transfiguration, and Potions. Hermione was going to Transfig., Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and a course both of them were taking Alchemy. And with that dinner ended.

Authors Note: all characters belong to J.K Rowling. I will write more if you like it.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Future Part 2

By: Sirius Lupin

When Harry woke the next morning the thought that first popped into his mind was my gosh it's today. It was the day the day for their graduation everybodys parents were going to be there. He was going to recive his magical certificate. He wondered about Fred and George Weasley who had already recived their certificates. They would no longer be under age wizards. He would be starting a new school in the fall one of the best universities in the world. In his mind the memories of Hogwatrs few through his head. Meeting his friends, Seeing Sirius, Defeating Voldermort, and the Triwizard Tournement. He would be leaving Hogwarts the only place of happiness in his life.

Up in the girls dormitory everybody was awake comparing their colleges they were going to. Parvati and Lavender were going to Divination acadamys. Hermione scofed at the idea. Then they started to talk about their Hogwarts experiences. Hermione who did not like to talk got out her book on Grinwald University and read about its history. She was thinking about her life and when she heard some of the things the girls were saying she remembered to and started to cry softly. She would miss everybody so much and she was going away from the place that she had always loved. Hogwarts torch lit halls and trick stairs which she had hated but now found she would miss them.

They came down to the great hall which was specially reserved for them this morning. They found their house tables and sat down . Suddenly food appeared on their golden plates. They had the breakfest food each one of them most enjoyed. Even the Slytheriens couldn't help showing their smiles of amazment. Then Dumbledore and the rest of the staff magically apperead and sat down. Dumbledore rose and began saying a speech.

_When you all first came to Hogwarts I knew you_

Would be a special group. I have watched over 

You these many years. I have been very happy

Your achievments. Now today I will say good-

Bye on this joyus and sad moment. I would now

Like to present some people who have done 

Many great things these past few years. First

Hermione Granger Head Girl, Prefect and

The student with the highest average marks

For this year. Secondly Harry Potter Head

Boy, Defeater of Voldermort, protector of

Our school, and prefect.

The list went on and on each student excepting their award. Until Dumbledore said and now for the certifiacates . He handed each one their certificate. They were all crying except for the Slytheriens. And then they left Hogwarts forever at leats for some. There were some who took a quick goodbye tour and then left.

Autors Note: I hope you like this story a lot I will continue with this series. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Future Part 3

By: Sirius Lupin

Harry got on to the Hogwarts Express. He got into one of the compartments with Ron and Hermione. They were chattering away about Grinwald.

"Ron did you know that Grinwald was used for Grindiwalds headquarters in WWII. Also that Grinwald has a better average of student excellence than in any other university in the world. Plus Professors McGongall, Lupin, Flitwick, and Dumbledore went there for an education." Hermione ended out of breath.

Ron was just staring at Hermione goggle eyed like could you repeat line 78 again. Harry just burst out laughing.

"So have you decided finally what classes your going to take?" Harry asked.

"Wait wait wait you say we were supposed to send in our final choices for classes to the university," Ron said

"Yes." Said Harry and Hermione unanimously 

"Well lets see Transfiguration a required class, Alchemy, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts let me see. I'll have to think about it." Ron said still thinking

"So where should we go over the summer,' Hermione asked

"How about the Alps," suggested Harry 

"Sure," agreed both Ron and Hermione

"But how are we going to get there," Hermione questioned 

'We apparate of course," said Ron 

"Ooooh," said Hermione

"Hermione for a person who had the best marks of the whole grade you sure have no common sense," Ron said.

Then she slapped Ron across the face. When they got off the Hogwarts Express in London they got their luggage and went to the Apparting Department. The age to apparate was turned down to 16 but with more time spent with a teacher. When the person at the department said 

"License please"

They gave it to him told him where they wanted to go and he sent their luggage there and they apparated.

"So where are we going to stay," Ron asked when they were there

" How about the place by the mountains," suggested Hermione

Authors Note: the better part is coming please review!


End file.
